One Life
by AnimeObsessedKitty
Summary: a LxOC fic about a mute girl who falls in love with L. suck at summarys. Plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that we shouldn't be writing another story, but when inspiration knocks, you have to let it in, or it knocks louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, until you can't take it anymore! Yes, that is my pathetic excuse. Oh well, time for disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. But I do own Oblivion. Oh yeah, I also own the nameless librarian guy who may or may not have a bigger role in later chapters. Enjoy the story!**

Oblivion's POV

I was running. I had to get away from there. Far, far away. _He_ would hunt me down. I know it. I know that I shouldn't run, that I have nowhere to go, but I can't stand any more of this. All the physical and mental abuse got to me. So many ways to cause pain. Now _he_ has turned me into a battered, scared mute girl that trembles in fear when someone so much as _touches_ me! I hate the way I am now. I hate the way I'm so weak. I hate myself. _He's _right. Nobody will love me. I don't deserve to exist!

_**2 years later**_

Oblivion's POV

This life… it isn't much better than before, but it's a start. Every day, the constant pain and the multitudes of scars remind me of my life before. Even when I'm far away, _he_ will never let me forget. Now I live on the streets, fighting for each scrap of food, fighting for my very life. Of course, no one notices. No one even spares me a second glance. But that's the way it has to be. I don't look homeless. I keep my clothes reasonably clean, and maintain a good level of hygiene. I mean, if no one knows you're there, the showers in gyms and pools are fine. I sleep were it is sheltered and leave everything the way it was. I move every week or so and no one suspects a thing. It's not the best life, but I manage.

I slow my pace to see myself in a shop window. My long black hair is braided down my back, ending at my wrists, and my fringe covers the entire left side of my face, including the scars that I try so hard to hide. The long sleaved black dress that I wear flows to my knees, the hem and sleeves adorned with lace. I wear black stockings underneath and ballet flats. I look a bit gothic, but like your average student. Good.

I entered the library, walking up to the counter to talk to the librarian I knew. He understood that I was mute and didn't press on it.

I took out the notepad that I use to communicate and wrote, '_excuse me, may I please know the scholarship options for collage that have good legal study and psychology classes? Thanks.' _

He looked at the message and said, "Collage scholarships, eh? Well, if you want to get into legal studies and psychology, then To-Oh would be the best by far. They give great opportunities to the students there. If you want, I can help you fill out the scholarship forms."

I nodded and bowed gratefully. Over the next three hours, I had filled out the scholarship forms with the librarians help and was reading up on everything I may need for the test. Absorbed in my book, I didn't notice the librarian come up behind me. He tapped me on the shoulder, and on reflex, I flinched and stiffened.

Ignoring the odd behaviour, he said, "You know, library hours are almost over. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Recognising the voice, I relaxed and looked up from my book. He was right. The sky was dark and the there were hardly any people on the street. I nodded and stood, put the book away, and walked out soundlessly.

I walked to a deserted park and jumped into a tree, settling on a low branch. I had built a sort of temporary home there, camouflaging with the tree. It was just a floor, roof and a pile of leaves and feathers for a bed. If anyone did discover it, they would think it was a child's hideout. I usually only stay in one place for a week, but I may be able to stay here longer if I'm careful. I curled up on the 'bed' and fell easily into a dreamless slumber.

~-/#\-~

I walked into the room where we would have our exam. Not looking at anyone, I sat in my seat and waited to begin. A few moments into the tests, I heard a teacher say, "Number 162, sit in your chair properly!" I turned to see a young man with shaggy black hair that stuck up at odd angles and crumpled clothes. Not wanting to make any assumptions, I turned back to the test. It was extremely easy, considering that the photographic memory I possess means I can remember everything I've seen, read, heard, tasted, felt and smelt. However, it also meant that I was bored. I finished the test before anyone else did, and started to draw on a scrap of paper. When that started to get boring, I started balancing the pencil on the tip of my finger. I did many things to keep myself amused, such as folding paper cranes, writing down the first 100 numbers of pi, re-braiding my hair, and writing roman numerals up to 1000. Finally, the test finished, and I walked out of the room, sighing.

Right outside, I bumped into a tall, smartly dressed boy with perfect brown hair and eyes, falling onto my behind. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" the boy asked, extending a hand. I leaned away from the hand and bowed apologetically a few times, hoping he got the message. I then looked up at him, and my eyes widened considerably. Floating behind this person was a MONSTER! It had blue hair and big black wings, and looked akin to some sort of evil clown. I backed away, hands clamped on my mouth in shock, and I bowed quickly one more time before running as fast as I could to the nearest place I could find.

Now, if there's one thing I can do, it's run. I pride myself in knowing that I can outrun almost anyone, especially if I put my mind to it. I ran into a small shop near the park I was staying at. It had a 'help wanted' sign in the window. I went to the counter and instantly, the girl at the counter said chirpily, "hi! How may I help you?" I pointed to the window with the sign on it. The girl cocked her head to the side, confused. I silently sighed and walked up to the window, ripping the sign off it and bringing it to the girl. "Oh." She said, finally getting it. "You want to work here. Why didn't you say so? Come with me!" The girl bounded off, expecting me to follow. I quietly walked behind her, into a room at the back of the shop. She stoped in front of a tall woman that had her arms crossed.

"Boss, this girl wants to work here! Can she, can she?" the counter girl asked excitedly. I nodded my head, agreeing.

"Smile, girl. Let me see how ya greet your customers. Remember, if ya don't smile, they don't come back." The woman commanded, her tone harsh and strong.

I bowed my head apologetically, and quickly wrote on my notepad, _'I'm sorry ma'am. I've long forgotten how to smile. I do apologise. I may be able to do something else though. If you give me a chance, of course.'_

I showed the note to the tall woman and she frowned. "Why aren't ya speaking, girl? Are ya sick? If you are, then ya shouldn't be out applyin' for a job."

I shook my head and wrote on the notebook, _'No, I am well. But I cannot speak, as I am mute. I do apologise.' _

I bowed my head, waiting for her to react in disgust or anger and kick me out of the shop, like all the others have done. But, to my surprise, her face softened and she said kindly, "Oh, is that the case. Well, I suppose I could find a few odd jobs for ya to do." I looked at her, shocked. She didn't kick me out! "Now, what's that shocked look for. Ya didn't really think I would shoo ya away just 'cause ya can't speak, did ya? Of corse not! Now, what's ya name?"

On my notepad I wrote, _'my name is Kasumi Hoshi. It is very nice to meet you'_ I bowed again, this time in greeting.

"Kasumi, eh. I'm Crista. Nice to meetcha. Well, how 'bout I ask ya this. What do ya wanna get outta workin' here? How much do ya expect to get paid?" Crista asked.

In reply, I wrote, _'if it's not too much trouble, instead of paying me, could you please allow me to eat the café's food? I am having troubles at home, and I am not able to feed myself sufficiently. Is that okay with you Crista?' _It wasn't far from the truth, and it's safer to just lie. The truth would raise too many questions that I don't think I am able to answer.

Crista looked surprised at the answer, but nevertheless agreed. She set me to work on odd jobs around the café, and over the next few days of work I adjusted quickly. My main jobs included bringing food out to the tables, cleaning off tables, writing on the 'specials' board, and cleaning the café. At the No one talked to me, and no one took notice of my presence. Just how it always is. By now, I'm used to it, but it still feels a bit lonely. Sometimes I wish that just one person would notice my presence. That just one person would come up and talk to me when they didn't have the obligation to. That just one person would see me for me, and that they would treat me like a normal person. But I know that it's an impossible dream. By nature, humans shun those different to them, and avoid them like the plague. I have always been different, and always will be different, and because of that, no one will ever accept me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this is so late, but im facing numerous problems, including problems with family, my social life and my own mental health. But oh well~. I've delivered now, right? Well, enjoy, and feel free to complain or leave suggestions or whatever. :)**

Oblivion's POV

I was sitting in the front of the hall at To-Oh for the entrance ceremony with the other two freshmen representatives. Much to my dismay, the seat I was allocated was next to the boy I had run into at the entrance exams. Fortunately, the clown-like monster I had seen was not with him. I briefly considered the possibility of hallucination, but dismissed the thought as the announcers voice rang through the hall.

"Now for freshman representative, Light Yagami, freshman representative Hideki Ryuga, and freshman representative Kasumi Hoshi."

We all stood from our chairs to stand on stage as the audience clapped. The boy I ran into, Light Yagami was the first to start his speech. In truth, I didn't listen to a thing he said, but I looked attentive enough for it not to be questioned. He stepped off the podium, and cast a glance at me, silently questioning me on why I was up here. I didn't answer his unasked question, instead opting to watch the man currently at the podium. I recognised him as the one who was reprimanded for his sitting habits at the entrance exams. Number 162, or Hideki Ryuga. I had a feeling that it wasn't his real name, but considering I was also using an alias, I decided not to question it. His speech was short and he quickly stepped down from the podium with the same emotionless expression he used during his speech. For a split second, we locked eyes as he passed, before I stepped up to the podium. I scanned the crowd, seeing all the people waiting for my speech. However, instead of delivering another speech, I simply bowed to the audience and stepped down from the podium, walking off the stage. Following my descent were various murmurs and whispers from the audience. I ignored it, as usual.

When I got back to my seat, Light tuned to me and asked curiously,

"Why didn't you give a speech?"

Sighing, I took out my notepad. I took it everywhere, being my only form of communication. On it, I wrote, with sarcasm evident,

'_I didn't give a speech simply because I find it a bit hard to give a speech without talking. However, if you have any tips for how I can deliver a speech, or talk in general, without possessing the ability to speak, please do share your thoughts. I would love to hear them.' _

After reading my (very sarcastic) note, Light looked extremely shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were mute." he exclaimed, and it almost seemed real. Almost. I could see the manipulative, cold glint in his eye underneath the fake emotion. I decided that I didn't like the guy at all. Sure, he was attractive, if you like the stuck-up perfect type. After getting no response out of me, he turned too talked to Ryuga. As usual, I just zoned out, absorbed in my thoughts.

~-/#\-~

After the ceremony, I went straight to the café I worked, as usual. I had to think over why I had reacted like that to Light. I am usually quiet and polite to a fault, but Light brought out the personality I tried so hard to throw away. Something isn't right about him. He's way too calculating and manipulative to be a regular collage student. He's dangerous. I have to be cautious around him. He has the capability to unearth my secret. I need to avoid him from now on.

~-/#\-~

Light's POV

_Kasumi Hoshi… who is that girl? She had so easily blended in, as if she trained herself to be forgotten. Even when she was singled out as one of the freshman representatives, she was still… transparent, for lack of a better word. She is odd. I need to know more about her before I can approach her. _I thought, absentmindedly writing a few names in the Death Note of criminals shown on the TV.

I sighed, tuning to my computer to look up this 'Kasumi Hoshi'. Now that I think on it, at the exams she acted as if she saw Ryuk. She could be the piece that makes or breaks my plans. I had to find out more about her.

I thought it would be easy finding background information about her, but she does not seem to exist anywhere! In the last 30 years, not one 'Kasumi Hoshi' has been born throughout the world! A search for her appearance doesn't work either; it's as if she doesn't exist! Either way, she's a liability. It's possible that her records have just been erased from the internet. I pulled out my Death Note and neatly wrote, _'Kasumi Hoshi'. _There. That should do it. Goodbye, Kasumi. It's a shame I couldn't get to know you. You seemed like such an… interesting person.

~-/#\-~

Oblivion's POV

I was working in the café as usual, doing what I could around the place while business was slow, when I saw Light and Ryuga, the other two freshmen representatives. Seeing me, Light's eyes widened a fraction, before reverting to their normal size. It was almost as if he had been sure I would not be here… in other words, he was sure I died… but he would only know that if he caused it himself, which is impossible, unless…

I shook my head, sweeping the doubtful thoughts aside. One good thing though, was that the clown-like… _thing,_ wasn't here with them. Ryuga and Light sat a secluded table at the back. Strangely enough, Ryuga sat in the same crouch-like position from before, at the exams. Ignoring them, I continued with my work.

"Kasumi! Could you please take this to table 7?" Crista yelled from the kitchen.

I nodded and walked to the counter where the food was waiting. To my surprise, there were various slices of cake as well as two coffees. I balanced the plates with cake on them on my wrists and held the coffee, making my way to the back table, where Light and Ryuga were siting. When I got there, Light was focused on some photographs and Ryuga was watching him intently. I set one coffee in front of each person and looked to Ryuga to silently ask where to put the various cake slices. He was now watching me, and I nodded towards the cake.

In response, he said emotionlessly, "Oh, put them all in front of me please."

I complied, happy to be rid of the heavy plates. While I was doing so, I discreetly glanced at the photos in Light's hand. They seemed to be letters to someone named L. Almost immediately I saw a message in the top line of each row. The way that make the most sense, was, _'L, do you know, gods of death, love apples'_. However, that didn't seem to be all there was too it. On the back were obvious print numbers. In the order of the print numbers, the message said, _'L, do you know, love apples, gods of death'_, which doesn't make sense, unless… the message was somehow incomplete!

When I had finished setting all the cake down, I grabbed my notebook and quickly wrote, _'I hope you don't mind me intruding, but it's not nice to withhold information from people, especially since this setup seems to be some kind of test. Why do I say this? Well, in the photographs, the notes have a message on the top, and arranged one way, it says, _'L, do you know, gods of death, love apples'. _However, there are print numbers on the back and arranged that way it says, _'L, do you know, love apples, gods of death,' _which hints at both the other answer being right and the message being incomplete. From there it is plain to see that you are withholding information. It's not very nice to do that, you know. But you do have my sincere apologies for interrupting.'_

I showed the note to Ryuga, and his eyes noticeably widened as he read it. When he finished reading, I bowed in apology and started to walk away.

As I did, he caught my arm, saying, "You have a 1.4% of being Kira". Feeling his hand wrap around my arm caused me to stiffen, and start to shake in terror. I shut my eyes tightly and lightly tried to pull my arm away. However, all that did was make his grip tighter. I made one more desperate attempt to tug my arm away from his iron grip, but he would not budge. My shaking became more violent as the touch reminded me of my torture, and tears started to leak from my eyes. Ryuga's grip tightened a bit more in an attempt to stop my shaking, and my already irregular breath hitched as at least five of the deep scars on my arm broke open. Blood poured out of my arm at an alarming rate as my shaking increased. Shocked, Ryuga held onto my arm for a minute or so longer before letting go. Blood poured out of my arm faster than before and I collapsed, fainting from both blood loss and my overwhelming memories.


End file.
